The Ancients
by burningshroud
Summary: Elysian Shane is Eli's sister from the surface who followed him after their mother disappeared leaving only a note pointing her towards Slugterra. she follows a different route unknowingly and ends up in the original archives. From there she finds her brother and finds new slugs, and new skill that make her question who she really is. *DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION*
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark and the street lights flickered. I was scared; this part of town had always freaked me out. How Eli and Dad had managed, I'll never know. I climbed down into the tunnels and closed the lid over me. I turned on a flashlight and looked around. Spotting the Shane logo, I followed it to the Drop. The door opened and I entered, holding my bag to my chest. I look down the hole in the middle. I saw maybe 3 feet down, then nothing. Shaking my head, I sat in the chair and held in my arms. "Okay E. You're not going to die. Dad and Eli would never have doubted this thing. You'll be fine." I looked at the button and clenched my fist. "You can do this. Just press the button. There you go. Nice and easy. NOW!" I shout, slamming down my fist and closing my eyes.

There was a pause as I waited to fall, I opened one eye and looked at my hand. It had missed the button by an inch. I shook my head and pressed the button calmly, shaking my head and chuckling. My breath left me as I fell suddenly, shocking me. I looked down and opened my mouth in a silent scream and I dropped. I was in the middle of falling when I caught my breath and began to scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I cried, my voice getting steadily louder as I went.

My name is Elyssa Shane. And I'm going to find my brother.


	2. AUTHORS NOT AND PREVIEW! PLEASE READ!

**_READ THIS FIRST!_**

Okay so I know its been a while but I'm waiting on my beta (But I might just post if shes not back to me in a few more days) and I am SOOO sorry I don't wanna be an author that keeps readers hanging for months, but I've been in the hospital for rehab after I was in a car accident and had to have surgery so I was just able to get back in the last few months and post. So to make up for it I've posted the first two paragraphs of the Second Chapter and so here it is: PREVIEW; Chapter 2: The Ancients

I blacked out after I had landed. When I opened my eyes I saw a green and yellow slug standing on my chest, a light glow surrounding it. I felt my headache vanish and the glow receded. "Wha...?" I mumble propping myself up on my elbow. "Where am I?" Looking around I noticed hundreds if papers an books piled high all around me, and some scattered on the floor.

"Your in the Archives, numb-nut! And you ruined about twelve of my stacks. Do you know how long I've spent filing and stacking these? YEARS!" A small slug screamed at me in English. "You can talk..." I stare and poke her stomach. "How can I understand you? My dad told me that slugs squeak and chirp. You're not supposed to be capable of human speech as far as I thought."


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Slugterra, if I did then Elyssa would be real and Kord would be in love.

Beta'd by: Professional Tsundere, beautiful soul she is!

Anyway... Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

I had blacked out after I landed. When I opened my eyes I saw a green and yellow slug standing on my chest, a light glow surrounded it. I felt my headache vanish as the glow receded.

"Wha..." I mumble propping myself up on my elbow. "Where am I?" Looking around I noticed hundreds of papers and books piled high all around me, and some scattered on the floor.

"You're in the Archives, numb-nut! And you ruined about twelve of my stacks. Do you know how long I've spent filing and stacking these? YEARS!" A small slug screamed at me in English.

"You... can talk," I stared and poked her stomach. "How can I understand you? My dad told me that slugs squeak and chirp. You're not supposed to be capable of human speech, at least that I know of."

"Oh and I suppose you like to be well informed." She replied snarkily. "Well so do I. And now, You've combined the 12th era with the 3rd! Oh and some of the 17th. How would you feel if I climbed into the place between your ears-"

"Shelby..." The green slug interrupted with a small voice.

"Not now Eve, and scrambled all of the things you know!"

"Uh, really bad I guess? Would you like some help putting the piles back, I think I might be able to carry more at one time." I reply with an apologetic grin.

"No, it's fine. I can do it myself." The slug, Shelby, sighed before hopping off.

"Sorry about that, my sister can be very protective of the Archives. It's our home and the only place where she can continue learning without interruptions." The green slug looked up at me. "I'm Eve, and that was Shelby. I'll introduce you to the others."

She led me down passages that wound through rock and marble for what seemed like hours before we arrived in a brightly lit room filled with the laughter of happy slugs. When we entered a white and blue slug came flying at my face and slammed into me.

"Oof! Sorry!" She squeaked and peeled herself off.

"It's cool, no real harm done. My name's Elyssa. I'm from the surface. What's your name?" I held out my hand for her to stand on.

"I'm Vena, the Ventus Slug, and I control all the wind and storms! Pretty lame, huh?" She looks down.

"No way! That's awesome! I would love to be able to control storms! Because storms mean rain and rain helps bring forth life!" I grin widely.

She smiles. "Yeah your right!" She jumps in front of Eve and sticks out her tongue. "See you do need me!" I laugh as she giggles and glides back up to look at me. "I'll introduce you to the others!" I nod and she shoots off to land by a red and orange slog with one eye and a bored expression playing on a small gaming device.

"This is Blaze, He's an Ignis slug! He really likes games, so Detrix built him this so he wouldn't bug her anymore." Vena explained. Blaze glanced at me.

"'Sup?" He nods and turns back to his game, reminding me a lot of the skateboarders and stoners on the surface. I followed Vena over to a curtained off area where the sounds of welding, sawing, and hammering could be heard.

"Detrix! There's someone here who wants to say hi!" She calls out and the sounds halt.

"You called, Vee?" A metallic silver slug covered in grease opened the curtain. I get a glance at her shop and grin, seeing that it was full of memory chips, circuit boards and all other necessities used when dealing with computers.

"Whoa! This is your shop? How'd you get all this stuff? You can't get anything like this where I'm from, other than the stuff my dad would bring back for me. Do you use all this? What are you working on now? Do you do blasters?" I bombard the slug with my questions.

"Yes, found it, why not, yes, a small camera, and haven't had a reason to. Names Detrix. Call me Dee. I keep telling them but they always ignore it." she chuckles. "So what's your name and what kind of stuff do you work on where you're from if you can't get this stuff techie?"

I blink and blush realizing that I hadn't told her my name. "I'm Elyssa. Call me Lyss. I would work on whatever my dad would bring me. Old blasters, broken mechas, anything and everything really." We talked tech for a few more minutes before Vena pulled me away so I could see the others.

Vena drags me over to a pair of slugs having a debate. There was a small crowd of slugs around them watching like it was a tennis match, their attention shifting when the other started speaking. We had to wait a few minutes until it stopped with the female, a beautiful ocean and sky blue blend, huffed in frustration and just glared at the earthen toned male. I knew that I must have a silly grin on my face but I could tell that they were in love or close to it at least. I introduced myself and found out that the girl, Aria, was upset that Mika, the guy, had apparently taken something of hers and was denying it. In the end it turned out that she had misplaced it and it was under a book. By that time the noise had gone down and it was time to sleep. Vena guided me to an old room with a bed and a fireplace Ignis had lit earlier. Soon the Archives were filled with only the quiet sounds of breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM DISCONTINUEING THIS STORY. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO ADOPT IT CAN MESSAGE ME.**


End file.
